


[Podfic] Break Out The Folgers

by Jinxy



Series: Mating Games Podfics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Felching, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:11:53] | Podfic of marguerite_26's <i><strong>Break Out The Folgers</strong></i>.</p><p>Laura and Derek are together a lot; Stiles doesn’t think anyone at Beacon Hills High School hasn’t had a naughty thought about their relationship at least once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Break Out The Folgers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break out the Folgers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799567) by [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26). 



**Download:** [ MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013051803.zip) [11MB] | [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013051804.zip) [6.3MB]

**Length:**  00:11:53

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to marguerite_26 for having a Transformative Works Policy on her livejournal! 
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
